Holy War: Hidden Characters
by Karma Death
Summary: Three new people appeared while Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee was on a mission. Who could these people be? (OC characters in the story!)


**Karma Death: this story will included me :D and some OC I'll be adding along as well, Characters information will be up some time later after this chapter have been up to read, for now. JUST USE YOUR MIND TO IMAGINE THE THREE OC CHARACTERS SO FAR.**

 **By the way, the Black Order is the new one, not the old one.**

 **Third-person POV (An isolated land at night….)**

"Run idiots!~~~" screamed a high voice coming from a male who was running along with two other men

"Shut up idiot! Don't even need to be reminded!" exclaimed back the two men

"Hey Reaper! Can't you just destroy them?!" asked the man in front

"No you idiot! How many times have I told already Karma?! I don't have enough energy for an attack, let alone a move to defend!" angrily replied the man who was named Reaper

"Tch, annoying…"

"Don't act like it wasn't your fault!"

"How long are we gotta keep running?! I'm tired of this!" whined Karma

"If you didn't give out our location to the Akumas, we wouldn't be in this mess right now!" scolded Reaper

 **Exorcists' POV**

"Hey Lavi… do you hear screaming…?" whispered Allen to Lavi

"Whatcha you mean? I don't hear anyth-"

 **Lavi was cut off as the three men fell onto him from jumping off a hill which was directly behind him.**

"We're safe!" exclaimed Karma happily

"We're not even safe for one moment, what are you talking about…?" complain the third man

"Shut it Judgement!" Karma glared dangerously at the man Judgement

"Urm… can you three please get off me…?" wheezed Lavi from the bottom of the three boys on top of him…

 **Then the Akumas which was chasing Karma, Judgement and Reaper has appeared, shooting at them.**

"Eeeek!" shrieked the three as they run off into the distance

"Akumas!" stated Allen as he prepared Crown Clown to kill them

 **Moments later, the Akumas were killed and gone, leaving only their remains and poisonous gas…**

"We're clear now…?" asked Karma as he poke his head out of the hole he'd dug during the fight, looking around for sight of Akuma before a shadow hovering over him.

" _Who the fuck are you three? Mind explaining yourselves?"_ threaten Kanda as he pointed Mugen towards Karma

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hold on! We're chill! I pose no threats! Please don't kill me!" begged Karma panicky

"Kanda, put Mugen away!" scolded Lenalee as she landed next to Kanda's side

"Che" was his only reply before putting Mugen away

"Something smells smokey… mmhmm… I can also hear fire cracking… I wonder what is it…?" wondered Karma not being aware that his hole was beginning to leak smoke

 **Before he knew it, Karma went flying into the sky, screaming**

"What did I do to deserve this?!" was his final words…

"That idiot… why did we even choose a host like him…" ticked Reaper as he went out of the hole Karma was previously in.

"Host..? Are you guys Innocence?!" widens Lenalee as she looked at the two men standing before her.

"Shit… I'd forgot about the exorcists being here…" cursed Judgement glooming

"We're taking you back to the order now, come with us willingly or I'll personally drag you there myself…" ordered Kanda

"I'd rather destroy myself than going to that cursed place with you exorcists." Spat Reaper as he glared at Kanda who was glaring as well

"Urm… what's going on here?" asked Allen, confused at the situation right now

"From what I could guess from these two guys, they're Innocence, the guy who went flying was a Host to the two. Kanda is trying to take them back to the Order. The two is unwillingly to go there, one stating he would rather die instead." Stated Lavi as he suddenly appeared next to Allen's side

"Where'd you come from anyways?" asked Karma as he was eating noodles next to Lavi's side

"What the heck!?" exclaimed the white headed and the red headed, shocked at the sight.

"Hey Karma."

"Talk"

"We should get running now…"

"Good idea my dear Reaper."

 **So the three boys dashed off without a warning before being chased by the four exorcists behind them.**

"First Akumas, now the exorcists?! What the fuck do they think we are?! Gold?! Jewelry?!" complained Judgement

"Well, we are the same value to those things you'd just mentioned, but more value than that." Said Karma

 **After couple hours of running and chasing, the three boys were caught, bind by ropes that Kanda pulled from his jacket.**

"Let us go! Let us go! Come on! Are these even ropes anymore?!" shouted Karma as he was struggling to cut or untie them.

"These "ropes" are made of a special material which I'd had the science department to make for me…" smirked Kanda

"And what exactly was you gonna do with those?" questioned Lavi

"Tie you next time I get you and slaughter you with pleasure."

 **Lavi sweat-dropped and hide behind Lenalee upon hearing the answer.**

"Time to bring these guys back to Order" said Allen as he felt bad for the three who was tied up.

 **The Black Order; Komui's Office (Third-person's POV)**

"Can you please tell us who you are…?" Komui ask politely

"Chickens"

"Ducks"

"Dragons"

 **Was the boys' reply to Komui's question as they clear do not wants to talk.**

"Is that only your pathetic answer?" annoyed Kanda

"See if you can do any better, trans-gender, bisexual male or female." Insulted Karma

 **Upon hearing this, Allen and Lavi was snickering in the back, trying not to laugh which ended in failure.**

"You want to die, kid?" threaten Kanda

"Oh please, kid? How mentally retarded are you? I can't hope to help you with learning, oh wait. Did you even have education?" mocks Karma heartily

"Kanda, backs off now, you sir need to stop insulting." Ordered Komui as the two respectfully follows the order

 **Komui have been trying to questions the three for the past 4 hours or so, their answer was yet the same with the Chickens, Ducks and Dragons.**

"So you finally got caught haven't you Karma…?" said a voice that Allen knew very well and cannot ever forget it.

Cross Marian, who stood at the door, looking at Karma

"Yo Cross, how's the disgusting life here you was forced to live?" greeted Karma as he waves his hand to him

"Shit as fuck." Cross spat

"You guys know each other?" Allen asked

"Of course, we're old friends" stated Cross as he turns his attention to Allen

" _So he finally founds his host..? That poor kid…"_ pitied Karma as he smile sadly at Allen who didn't aware of him looking.

"Cross, can you please tell me who they are?" pleaded Komui as he put his head to the table.

"Karma, the one in middle, Reaper, to the left, Judgement to the right." Was Cross reply

"Thanks you!" exclaims Komui

"So Karma, can you please tells us how you knew Cross?" questions Komui once again.

"We knew each other since our early days." Stated Karma as he glared at Komui

"I'm guessing you also knew about "The Fourteenth"? Then?" added Komui

"Yes, I also knew him, he'd died while trying to kill the Earl."

 **The whole room was silence afterwards.**

"Do you have any more information about "The Fourteenth"?

"I do not have more information before or after he tried to kill the Earl, I'd only knew him."

 _Fourteenth's POV_

" _Karma… so you've return..." whispered Fourteenth happily to see his old friend back._

 **Karma Death: A very long chapter to begin with, 1.2K words already, hopefully you guys enjoy this beginning of a new story, leave us questions to answer! :D**

 **Reaper: what was that pathetic introduction…?**

 **Karma Death: I thought it would be funny to begin the story with.**

 **Judgement: I don't want to run anymore… T_T**


End file.
